TK Kunugigaoka
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Koro-sensei sibuk menenangkan bocah-bocah yang menangis dengan tentakelnya. Ini gara-gara Karma dan Terasaka. Tak lama, seorang bocah perempuan pirang platina berlari dan ... jatuh. Makin panik sajalah gurita kuning itu./"Sudah kubilang kan, kau bodoh."/Kindergarten!AU. Slight KarasumaIrina. Berkenan mampir?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

KarasumaIrina. K. Friendship, Romance (?), Humor (?). Kindergarten!AU.

.

.

.

Makhluk kuning bertentakel itu sibuk menenangkan balita-balita yang kini riuh menangis. Satu tentakelnya sibuk membelai kepala bocah perempuan bernama Kayano yang menangis, sementara tentakel-tentakelnya yang lain sibuk membelai kepala deretan bocah lainnya yang tengah melakukan hal sama; Kanzaki, Sugino, Okano, Fuwa, Kimura, Yada, Hinano, sampai Maehara dan Sugaya.

Ini gara-gara dua bocah bernama Karma dan Terasaka.

Makhluk kuning yang akrab dipanggil sebagai Koro-sensei itu tidak tahu awal mulanya. Ia sedang membacakan cerita kepada Nakamura dan Isogai ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya perdebatan antara kedua bocah tersebut. Terasaka, si bocah yang bertubuh lebih besar, tampak marah dan memaki-maki Karma, si bocah berambut merah.

Koro-sensei baru akan melerai tatkala secara tak terduga si bocah berambut merah mendorong Terasaka.

Bagai domino, tubuh Terasaka tak sengaja mendorong tubuh Okano yang kebetulan lewatdi belakangnya saat sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Fuwa, sebelum tubuh keduanya menimpa susunan balok yang tengah disusun Sugaya. Akibatnya, satu per satu bongkah-bongkah balok yang belum tersusun sempurna itu terlempar ke segala arah, termasuk di antaranya kumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang bermain boneka dan beberapa anak lelaki yang malangnya berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pula. Fuwa yang sebenarnya tidak terkena sasaran layangan balok malah ikut-ikutan menangis melihat teman bermain kejar-kejarannya, Okano, menangis.

Jadilah koor tangisan yang meriah detik berikutnya.

Si bocah Akabane yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya pakai menghilang, pula.

Untungnya—entah masih bisakah disebut untung di tengah kesialan yang bertubi-tubi—salah satu bocah berambut biru alias Nagisa yang sebenarnya juga menjadi korban layangan balok tidak ikut menangis. Setidaknya, ia tidak menambah kepanikan si makhluk kuning berkepala bundar.

"Lihat, ada pesawat!"

Koro-sensei menoleh.

Tampak salah satu murid didiknya yang lain berlari riang ke taman tengah. Kepalanya terdongak ke langit. Tangannya ikut dijulurkan seolah bermaksud meraih pesawat yang baru diserukannya. Rambut ikal pirang platinanya berkibar dibawa angin.

Awalnya sang _babysitter_ —ralat, guru berbentuk makhluk tidak jelas itu tak memikirkannya, membiarkan saja salah satu dari mereka bermain-main gembira.

...sampai ia melihat sebuah batu besar di arah si gadis kecil berlari.

"NYUAH~! I-IRINA-CHAN, AWAS ADA BAT—"

Terlambat.

Detik berikutnya, bocah berdarah Rusia itu telah jatuh terjerembab.

Makin meriah sajalah suara tangisan di salah satu Taman Kanak-Kanak di daerah Kunugigaoka tersebut.

Ayolah, Koro-sensei, panik saja tidak akan membantu. Lap dulu keringat yang membanjiri kulit kuningmu itu.

"Nyuah, nyuah ... a-apa yang harus kulakukan~..."

Di tengah kepanikannya yang kian menjadi, matanya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi asyik sendiri entah-berbuat-apa di bawah pohon tak jauh dari Irina jatuh mendadak mendekati gadis mungil keturunan asing tersebut. Yang didekati tentu saja menoleh. Sesaat isaknya terhenti melihat si bocah lelaki ... berganti rindingan yang tak mampu diucapkan menyadari tatapan elang yang ia dapatkan.

Keringat si gurita kuning makin deras saja.

"K-Karasuma-kun..."

Sungguh, tangisan Irina berhenti. Namun tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat melihat tatapan dari si bocah lelaki beraura tak menyenangkan.

"Bodoh."

Ngek.

Dahi si bocah perempuan berambut pirang platina berkerut tak senang. Alih-alih menangis karena tatapan setajam silet yang sempat menakutinya, gadis mungil itu kini berseru tak terima, "A-apa yang kaubilang?!"

"Aku bilang bodoh," sahut si bocah lelaki yang disebut si gurita sebagai Karasuma. Nada bicaranya sedatar raut yang dipahatnya di muka. "Begitu saja jatuh."

Baik. Lupakan lecet di kaki dan lengan. Irina merasakan hatinya lebih sakit diejek seperti barusan. Tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk bocah berambut hitam yang masih berdiri di hadapan. "K-kau, bocah kurang ajar!"

Ayolah Irina, kau masih sama bocahnya.

Karasuma tak bereaksi. Irina semakin dongkol saja. Buru-buru gadis mungil itu bangun, melupakan segala luka di kaki dan tangan yang sempat membuatnya menangis kencang menit sebelumnya.

—oh, oh, keseimbangannya goyah akibat luka di salah satu kakinya—

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau bodoh."

Koro-sensei menghela napas lega. Tanpa sadar melepas tentakel 'tangan'-nya dari salah satu anak untuk meraih saputangan dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat seraya menyeringai lega.

Karasuma-kun baru saja berhasil menarik lengan Irina-chan dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan bagi anak seusianya, mencegah anak perempuan itu jatuh untuk kali kedua.

Wajah si gadis mungil berambut ikal memerah padam.

...seringai di wajah si gurita kuning pun berubah makna. Diikuti oleh perubahan warna wajahnya menjadi merah muda. Tangan—ehem, dua tentakel pengganti tangannya meraih secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Mulutnya mengekeh pelan.

"Nurufufufufu~ mereka cocok sekali, kan?"

...tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melupakan tangis anak-anak muridmu yang lain, Sensei.

.

.

.

.

Jeritan Irina membahana tak lama kemudian. "BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BODOH, KAU IDIOT!"


End file.
